Underwater Expedition
The Underwater Expedition is a party in Club Penguin. This party was seen in a sneak peek provided by Billybob. Rookie made an appearance in this party because of an EPF Spy Phone message saying he has ideas for it. Also, a news article shows a green penguin wearing Red Sunglasses and a Fish Costume. Since the Town is tilted to the left, the quarter of Beach and the half of Ski Village are underwater. EPF agents are told via spy phone to help the citizens of Club Penguin. "Bubble shields" are noted to be placed over the Everyday Phoning Facility, the Lodge, and over the Stage inside of the Lighthouse. The "bubble shields" are being utilized in an effort to prevent water from entering these places. When you are on the ice berg, you can clearly see the Club Penguin island is tipping, this sight is rather ominous. Free Items Trivia *This is Club Penguin's fourth Expedition Party. *The Giant Squid appeared at this party. *Rookie was meetable at this party. *The water at the Cove was lost, and a lagoon could be seen. *If you clicked on the trash at the Dock, it would be recycled and gave you a free Cleaned Up Dock Background. *During the start of the party, Herbert escaped from the Classified Area. The reason in unknown, but some water was left there. Strangely, it updated in the middle of the afternoon, right away. *The igloos of penguins are straight, oddly. *While using the Noise Sound emoticon at the Beach, the Lighthouse, or the Underwater Maze, some bubbles will pop up from where you are standing. *When you throw a snowball on the island, it would slide a little to the left. *The island tipped because Rookie initially planned on filling the island with anvils, but, since anvils are so heavy it ended up tipping the island instead. *This is the first expedition party to have a mascot visit. Gallery Sneak Peeks Underwater party calendar.png|Underwater Party in calendar for month of January. What's New in January 2012!.png|A sneak peek in the photos (the stones on the right). Happy_Sneakpeak_Poster.png|A poster of the party in a Happy77 video. Townparty.jpg|The Town (Note that it is tilting to the left). Underwater Lighthouse.png|A sneak peek of the Lighthouse.(Note the door on the right.) Underwater Crab.png|Another sneak peek of the party. Underwater_Expedition_Party_2012_Sneak_Peek.png|A close-up of the Underwater Expedition sign in a sneak peek video by Happy77. Isletilt.png|The look of the island from the iceberg (Note that its tilting to the left). "How could this happen?..." Whytilt.png|...This is what caused the island to tip in the first place Mysterydeep.png|The Mysterious Deep Entry. (Note the finish line) dock.JPG|Sneak peek of the Dock. Advertisement Underwater Expitditon Ad.PNG|An Underwater Expedition Ad, in the Map during the party. Unde1111111.PNG|An Underwater Expedition Ad, in the Upcoming Events section of Issue #325 of the Club Penguin Times. Home Page HomePageConstruccionU.E.png|Home page of the construction. OfficialHomePageU.E.png|The party official homepage. Login Screens LoginscreenUnderwaterExpedition.png|The first login screen on the party. (Note Rookie without his special Hawaiian Shirt.) LoginScreen2U.E.png|The second Login screen for the party. OfficialoginScreenU.E.png|The third Login screen for the party. Constructions Before Underwater Expedition Beach.png|The Beach about a week before the party Screen_shot_2012-01-22_at_6.40.01_PM.png|The Beach the weekend before the party. Beach Construction 1-24-12.png|The Beach 2 days before the party. Rooms Underwater expedition beach final.JPG|The Beach File:Beacon_during_Underwater_Expedition_2012.png|The Beacon Underwater expedition cove.PNG|The Cove. The Deep 2012.png|The Deep. Screen_shot_2012-01-26_at_7.43.53_AM.png|The Dock (cleaned up). Dojo 1 2 3 5 6 7 8.png|The Dojo. Stadium underwater party.JPG|The Ice Rink. Under2.PNG|The Lighthouse. Mine 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 9.png|The Mine. Ninja hideout underwater party.PNG|The Ninja Hideout.(Note it's tilting to the left) Underwater expedition plaza.PNG|The Plaza. File:Ski_Hill_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9.png|The Ski Hill. Ski hill underwater sunk.JPG|The Ski Village. Snow forts underwater party.JPG|The Snow Forts. Underwater_Expedition_Town.png|The Town. ForestUnderwater.png|The Forest. Rookie Spotted RookiePartySpotted.png|Rookie at the Dock. Club penguin rookie.jpg|Rookie at the Deep. Screen shot 2012-01-26 at 7.19.48 PM.png|Rookie at the EPF. ROOKI1.PNG|Rookie at the Beacon. Rookie (6).png|Rookie spotted at the Beach. Rookie (8).png|Rookie spotted at the Beach. Rookie (10).png|Rookie spotted during the party. MeetingRookie.png|Rookie at the Snow Forts in a spanish server! MeetingRookie2.png|Penguins try to give rookie to beach! rookie 4.PNG |Rookie spotted. rookie 3.PNG|Rookie spotted. RookieandI.png|Rookie in the Lighthouse. Others Island tilted.JPG|The Island, as seen from the Ice Berg. CPmazemap.png|The map for the Underwater Expedition Maze. CPmazenonmembernotice.png|A notice for non-members while trying to access the Underwater Expedition Maze. Poster201200103.png|A poster that says "Discover the Deep" found in the Town. CpwikiHerbertDisaper.PNG|The EPF a few days during this party. Videos 300px|A sneak peek video. Music *The Deep *The Maze rooms * Ski Village and the Beach * The Dock Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Underwater Party 2012 Category:Flood Category:Expeditions Category:Summer